Empty Promises,Broken
by xoAzraelxo
Summary: Edward and his family left 5 months before the wedding. they come back fifty years later to find Bella in Forks the same age as when they left her but with a new family. can Edward win her heart back? And can greater forces be at work to pull them apart?
1. First day

Empty Promises, Broken

Empty Promises, Broken

Ch1- First day

Bella's POV

'Bella get up we're going to be late!'

'Fine, I'm coming give me a couple more minutes.'

'No, we have to leave now!'

'What time is?'

'It's 7:30!'

'Are you serious? Fine I'm coming start the car Jen.'

After her conversation with Jen she got up to get dressed. She pulled on a black sweater and dark wash jeans. Even though she was a vampire now she still dressed in the same way. When she was about to leave she had a flashback, which rarely happened but when it did she got a little emotional. It used to be worse but now it's gotten a little better.

_Flashback_

'_Hey, Bells you ready yet?'_

'_Yea dad, I am!'_

'_Ok well I'm kinda late so I gotta go!'_

'_Ok dad.'_

'_Sorry Bella!'_

'_It's fine dad I can take care of myself/'_

'_Ok see you after school.'_

'_Bye!'_

'_Bye Bella!'_

End Flashback 


	2. We're not alone

Empty Promises, Broken

Empty Promises, Broken

Ch 2- We're not alone

Bella POV

"Wow, it's amazing." I said to no one in particular." What is?" Brett had walked in. he was gorgeous naturally since he was a vampire. He was tall and slim with dark brown hair that went down to mid cheek and light topaz eyes. "Oh hey Brett. I was just saying how it's amazing that I'm in the same place where all of my best and worst memories happened so many years ago. I mean, who would've guessed?" "This place? What's so special about Forks?" "Well I'll tell you but you gotta promise not to tell the others." "Okay fine." "Good, so this is where-"

'_Bella you and Brett better get you butts down here or I'll be the one who drives us all to school!'_ Jenny thought. "We better go down or Jenny gets to drive." Uh oh, your right we better go." I went downstairs with Brett as fast as we could. There, we met up with Josh, Jenny, and Jordyn. "Wow Bella, took you long enough. What were you guys doing up there?" Shut up Josh." I snapped with a little more force than I intended. "Ugh, shut up both of you or I'm gunna release a pack of angry werewolves at you guys! Jordyn yelled. "Fine." I sighed as everyone including me made their way to my car. My car was a midnight blue Volvo.

I pulled up and found a parking spot. Then, I led them all to the receptionist area of the school office. "Hello, may I help you?" said a short woman with hair that was too bright a red to be even considered natural and light brown eyes." Hi, I'm Isabella Flood, and these are my brothers and sisters. We're new here." "Oh yes that's right well here are your class schedules and I need each of you to get each teacher to sign this slip then hand it back to me at the end of the day here." " Ok, that's fine thank you bye!" I said. I smiled and walked out with my family in tow behind me.

While I was walking, I could easily hear what they were thinking. 'They' being the entire student body thinking about me and my brothers and sisters. _'Wow, she and her sisters are hot! Especially the one with light brown hair' 'Omg! That boy with the dark brown hair is hot! I think I'll ask him out I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend.'_ I finally tuned them out and turned to face my family. "So what classes do you guys have?" "Well I have Math, English, Literature, Spanish, Lunch, Biology and Gym. Brett said. "Well then you have Math with Jordyn and Josh, English alone, Lit and Spanish with Jenny and the rest with me. The good thing is we all have the same lunch period." I explained. "Well good then cuz we'll still be together at lunch." Jordyn said cheerfully. Just then the bell rang "well, see you guys later." I said, "C'mon Jenny lets go to English now.

We all met for lunch after our morning classes. " How was class Bella?" It was great and boring at the same time Brett. How was your-" right then I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that smell. I could hear what things usually only Rosalie and Emmett would usually think. They couldn't be here could they? I mean I knew that this was their favorite place but they wouldn't be here yet would they? "Bella, what's wrong?" Nothing Jordyn I'm fine." Then why'd you stop?" Cuz we're not alone."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked. "I mean there are other vampires here other than us." "Who are they?" Josh asked. I responded with a barely audible whisper even for vampires. "The Cullens."


	3. Plans

Empty Promises, Broken

Ch 3 Plans

Bella POV

"How do you know?"

"How do I know? Hmm, two things, first I can read minds and second I used to know them."

"Now's not the time for sarcasm _Isabella_." Jordyn retorted. Before I could respond Brett spoke up.

"How did you know them?"

"Well they were basically my family when I was human. It's a long story but basically I fell in love with the youngest. I was going to marry him then he would change me into a vampire soon after. But five months before the whole family just packed up and moved for no reason. He promised he'd never leave me! And what does he do? He leaves again! He frickin' leaves again!" by this time people started staring at me. I quietly calmed down. They were all speechless. "What was his name?" Jenny asked. "Edward. Edward Cullen."

At this the whole Cullen clan looked up and stared at us. I saw them all they were all there Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and lastly Edward. I still couldn't believe how I could still lose my train of thought by just one stare. Alice somehow recognized me immediately. She got up and ran human speed towards me. She came up and hugged me.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"The one and only." I replied.

"Wow! You're even prettier now. We have to go shopping-"

"Uh, Alice I'd like you to meet my coven/family. This is Brett, Jennifer, Joshua and Jordyn."

"Hi, please call me Jenny." Jenny greeted.

"Call me Josh." Josh said.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Alice."

"Yea we've heard about you. You're the one who always got Bella to go shopping. Good for you! I can't even get her out of her room most of the time. Jordyn said.

"What do you mean she's always in her room?" Alice asked.

"Yea, she's always sulking about something. I didn't realize what it was about until she just told us." Josh piped in.

"Yea when I changed her for a year almost she just stayed in her room and sulked and cried even though she couldn't. All she said was that he's gone over and over. Then at one point she started throwing things-"

"Okay. That's enough Jenny." I said trying to stop what she was about to say. But it was too late. Alice already figures it all out.

She turned around to look at me and gave me a look that only I understood. _'I'm so going to yell at him today. I told him but did he believe me? No he didn't.' Alice thought._ At that I had to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Alice. I explained. "I just heard what you were thinking." She gasped.

'_It's okay Alice that's part of my power, I can read minds as well as putting _my _thoughts in someone's mind.'_

'_Wow. I want to hear about everything you've been up to! You have to come over today!'_

'_I don't know…'_

_Aw, c'mon it'll 'be fun!'_

'_What about my family?'_

'_Bring them along! I could do makeovers for you, Jenny and Jordyn!'_

'_Fine, I'll ask.'_

"Um, Jenny, Jordyn, Josh, Brett you guys wanna go over the Cullen's house after school today?"

"Sure."

"Sounds fun."

"Okay."

"That's fine." They each replied.

"Yay! I'll go tell everyone else! I'm sure they all wanna hear your story as much as I do!"

'_Wait Alice, don't tell them who I really am. I'll tell them on my own okay?'_

'_Sure. Bye!'_

'_Bye Alice.'_ I sighed.

"What?"

"Well I have to go over and tell them what I've been doing and stuff then I have to tell hem who I really am. Should be fun."

"Oh sorry."

"No it's ok Jordyn really." Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "We better get to class." Josh said. Then we left the cafeteria.


	4. Explanations

Empty Promises, Broken

Ch 4 Explanations

Bella POV

The rest of the day went by in a breeze. It was like I was in a daze. We all walked to my car.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked.

"Yea, I'm just nervous."

I drove us all to the familiar Cullen house. I heard gasps from behind. Just as I stopped the car Alice bounded out skipping.

"Ah, it's a good thing you're here. I was beginning to worry. You need to explain soon because Edward and Jasper are trying to figure out what I'm hiding."

"Sorry Alice."

"It's ok. It was actually kinda fun. Come on in."

We all followed in. It looked the same as it did fifty years ago. It was still gorgeous.

"Wait here. I'll get everyone. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward come here please."

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked. Everyone filed into the room.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the new coven that just moved in here." Since I was the leader I spoke up first.

"Hello, I'm Isabella I'm the leader but you can call me Bella."

"Hello Bella." Carlisle responded.

"This is my family. This is Jennifer, Brett, Joshua, and Jordyn."

"Hello, nice to meet you please call me Jenny."

"Yo, call me Josh please."

"Nice to meet you all." Carlisle responded again.

"Ugh, Alice what's so important? I was in the middle of something. Rosalie said already bored.

"Well Rose, we already know one of them. Isn't that right Bella?"

"Ummm, yea." I replied.

"So then who is it?" Rosalie asked.  
"Well, it's me Rosalie." I confessed.

"What do you mean? I don't know anyone named Bella. The last time I heard the name Bella was over fifty years ago when Edward-" I simply nodded.

"OMG! You're-" Rosalie started.

I cut in " Isabella Marie Swan." When that was said Edward abruptly got up and left.

"Don't worry about him Bella he'll come around. He's just shocked that's all Esme said.

"It's alright Esme, I haven't worried about him in fifty years."

"Yea right" Josh snorted. I slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up." I said through gritted teeth. Alice quickly changing the subject spoke up.

"So Bella, tell us your story." Before I began Edward came back. He went and sat down. I took a deep breath and began.

"Well basically after you guys left, I felt as though part of me was gone. My happiness was gone. I didn't want to live anymore. There was no point. I tried to be as normal as possible for Charlie. Then a couple of days before I went off to college, I met Jenny. I was walking around and I collapsed in front of her house. Later she told me that I was sobbing and that she had never seen someone in so much pain." My voice broke on the last word. I regained my composure and continued.

"When I woke up, I saw her there. I asked her what happened and she told me. It was then I realized she was a vampire. When I told her she was shocked. She asked me how I knew and I told her the story of you guys. I asked her to change me. She agreed so I told Charlie that I was leaving for earlier for college. Then she changed me. It didn't take long for me to be able to be around humans. And I've been with Jenny ever since and everyone else joined later. They all voted em to be the leader though. I finished

Then Carlisle spoke up. "And what's your power?"

"Oh, you'll love it! I have five." I explained. "My first is I can absorb powers. My second is that I can read minds but also put my thoughts into someone else's mind. My third is that if I feel any strong emotion such as pain I can unleash it on someone and they'll feel what I feel. My fourth is that I can see the future like Alice but I can only see it when something bad will happen like a bad decision was made or something. And my fifth is that my eyes change color according to my mood. But I can easily control that if I wanted to. So I blend in." by the time I finished explaining all the Cullens were staring at me each with a bewildered expression on their faces.

Emmett spoke up first. "So that's why the Volturi wanted you so much? AWESOME!"

Alice spoke up right after. "Okay! Time for makeovers for Jenny, Jordyn and Bella!" I groaned but the other two were happy.

* * *

Alice had finished our makeovers and we were all dressed up. For Jenny, she picked dark blue skinny jeans and a bright pink tank top with accessories of course. For Jordyn, she picked a purple umpire dress with white leggings. And for me she picked some jeans and a baby blue baby doll and a lime green camisole under it.**(A/N: links to pics of outfits on Profile)** We all went downstairs after to go and get acquainted with everyone else. Josh and Brett were already with Emmett and Jasper playing Guitar Hero III on their PS2. I was in a trance again and I walked to Edward's room and just as I was about to knock I snapped out of it and ran downstairs to tell everyone that I needed air and I ran to the meadow Edward and me used to go to. When I got there I saw Edward and he apparently heard me because he started walking towards me. I froze in place as he came up towards me

"Hello, Bella. He murmured.

Edward POV

"Isabella Marie Swan." She cut in. immediately I left. I couldn't believe it. I left to save her but my Bella still changed herself. She is so stubborn. I feel terrible though. I better go back.

Alice POV

"Isabella Marie Swan." She cut in. then Edward left. Poor Edward. This must shock him. She still wanted to become one of us even though we left. Poor Bella. She must have gone through so much pain when we left.


	5. Pain

Empty Promises, Broken

Empty Promises, Broken

Ch 5-Pain

Bella POV

It was amazing how I still melted when he said my name.

"Hello Edward." I replied.

"How are you?"

"You're kidding me right?" I asked surprised. "First, you leave and then you come back and you _**promise **_me that you'll never leave me again. You propose to me and five months,_ five frickin months _before the wedding, you leave, again! How do you think I'm supposed to feel?" I was yelling at this point. Then he kissed me. This wasn't one of his careful kisses that I was so used to; this was one that expressed love, passion. Before I could give in I pulled back. Then I slapped him hard across the face.

"Ow, I heard him mutter "that actually hurt". He smiled.

"You don't even know the definition of hurt, you've never even felt a fraction of the hurt I've felt in my sixty eight short years of living." I was starting to break down. Those memories came back. Everything came back. The two times he left came back strongest.

"You wanna see pain?" I asked him. He simply nodded allowing me to continue. So I gathered up my thoughts and my pain and I combined two of my powers together. I was going to show him pain. I was going to make him feel what I went through both times he left. What I felt because of him. Then I let it all go, my thoughts and emotions.

He felt them both. Full force. His face was twisted into pain, remorse, and regret. The pain was enough to kill a human. Then he stopped. He opened his eyes. Agony, regret, and pain were clear in his eyes. His face was expressionless. He took a step towards me and I took one back. I turned and made a run for it. Luckily he didn't stop me. I ran all the way back to the Cullen's house. I went in and called my family.

"Jenny, Brett, Josh, Jordyn?" they all appeared before me.

"What happened?" Jenny asked looking all worried. The Cullens minus Edward appeared behind my family. I silently told Josh, Jenny, Brett, and Jordyn that I needed to leave and that I'll explain later. I went up to Alice.

"Thanks for inviting me Alice but I need to leave now. Is it okay if my family wanted to stay a little while longer?" I asked. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. She knew what happened in the meadow. I kept my face emotionless.

"Sure, it's fine." She replied. I gave her a small apologetic smile. I stepped out and ran home. It felt like I was washing away all of tonight's activities away and leaving them in the trees behind me. I stopped when I got home. Of course it was the one Charlie live in he left it in my possession. After he had died. It was in his will. I stepped in and I turned the light on and saw an unwanted visitor sitting on the couch.


	6. Stupid Heart

Empty Promises, Broken

Ch 6-Stupid Heart

Bella POV

Edward. Edward was there. There on my couch.

"What are you doing here?" shock and anger colored my voice. Hurt crossed his face.

"I guess I do deserve this. The way you're treating me. I did leave you twice."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because we need to talk, Bella." He simply replied.

"No."

"Please Bella?" His golden eyes were smoldering.

"No way, I'm not falling for it." Even though I already had. I added in my head.

"Please Bella? We need to talk. I won't bother you after I promise. Please Bella?" he was way too persuasive. Not fair.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. "Where do you wanna talk?" I asked.

"Here if you don't mind." We both sat and we basically caught up with each other like we were old friends or old lovers who saw each other 20 or 40 years later on some random street or random store and then decided to have lunch with each other to find out that they were married and had children of their own.

Then came the more difficult stuff.

"So Bella, have you found anyone lately?" I knew he was talking about Brett.

"No, after you left I didn't go out with anyone else. I never found anyone else. No one would talk to me except my family. No one went near me except my family. I was always moping around. Hoping you would somehow come back someday. I muttered the last part.

Of course he caught that last bit and his face went from pain to amused. I saw this change and asked.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." We dropped it.

He became all serious and started to talk." Bella I'm sorry, so very sorry that I left you. It was stupid and pointless. I left you because I thought that if I did you would change your mind about being a vampire. That maybe you'd end up with someone else. I had thought you go to older and moved away and that's why I was so shocked to see you today. I'm sorry Bella. I still love you. I always have. I'm sorry I cause you so much pain."

He was about to speak again but I cut him off.  
"Stop. Just stop it alright? I've had enough of your apologies. Sorry doesn't fix anything. Sorry doesn't help me get back all those fifty years I've spent more alone then I've ever felt in my life. I showed you how much pain you've put me through. You can't expect me to forgive you just like that, did you?" I asked.

"No, I don't. I don't expect you to forgive me at all. What I did was a horrible thing to do. I know it doesn't fix anything but I really am sorry. I hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me."

But somehow my heart already forgave him. I realized that I still love him. I thought I was over him. Apparently, my heart thought otherwise. He looked at me. Straight at my eyes. I looked straight at his. They looked so honest, so sincere. His eyes looked actually vulnerable for once. I realized it was probably because he knew that I knew what his thoughts were. We both had a couple of moments to our thoughts.

Then out of the blue I kissed him. He, at first was hesitant but moments later he started to kiss back. His lips were moving with mine. They were warm now since we were both the same now. It felt great and it felt right. Stupid heart I thought to myself. It always acts on its own. I'm supposed to be mad him. I pulled back. We stared at each for a moment he looked shocked and pleased.

"I love you Edward." I blurted out. I was shocked at what I had said. But nonetheless it was true.

"I love you too, Bella." He whispered as we laid there next to each other on the couch. In each other's arms content. It felt like it had when I was still human. It felt right.


	7. Disscusions

Empty Promises, Broken

Empty Promises, Broken

Ch 7- Discussion

Bella POV

We stayed there lying down. I was lying with my head on top of his chest. It felt right. Like this is the place I was meant to be in and Edward was the person I was meant to be with. We stayed there for what seemed like minutes. I noticed the sun coming up. I looked at the clock. Darn, 5:00 am already.

'Well we better go to my house so you can get your car and family before school starts.' He said breaking the silence

'Oh, right. Wait what are we gunna tell everyone else about us?'

'Well most likely Alice already told them and Brett is probably sulking.'

'But he knows that I don't love him like that.'

'Well it doesn't matter he's still upset.'

'Oh joy, should be fun. 'I said my tone dripping with sarcasm. He let out a small chuckle.

'_I'm watching you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.'_ I said to him through my thoughts. He still looked shocked_. 'My powers remember?'_ He nodded.

'And I'm watching you Isabella Marie Swan Flood.'

'Well, I'm serious. No funny business, ok?'

'Fine, whatever you say Bella.' He said in a mocking tone. I glared, or at least tried to, at him.

'Let's go then.' We ran to his house since Edward and I each got to my house by running.

When we got there we were bombarded with hugs. Alice was busy yelling ' I knew it! I knew it!'

Esme and Carlisle both took turns hugging us. Meanwhile, my family with the exception of Jenny looked upset. And of course Brett looked sulky as Edward predicted.

'_Isabella, can we speak to you __alone__?'_ Jordyn thought. I sighed. Of course Edward heard what Jordyn said and he heard me sigh. He looked at me worriedly. I knew it meant trouble. They only called me Isabella when it was serious. I went up with them to Edward's room. I knew he wouldn't mind.

Even though Jenny had no problem with the current situation, she followed us upstairs. We got there and I laid down on the bed that was still there. Which seemed weird seeing as the inhabitants of this household didn't sleep at all and I was no longer human. I haven't even been there since 50 years ago. The others sat on his leather couch while Jordyn stood by the door.

'So what's up?' I asked trying to move it along. Still no answer from anyone. 'Hello? What do you need me for?' again no answer. 'So I guess I can go now?' I asked starting to get up from the bed. I was just testing the waters. Then out of nowhere, Jordyn turned around and started yelling at me.

'HOW COULD YOU GET BACK WITH HIM AFTER HWO HE HURT YOU! TWICE MAY I ADD!' I had only seen Jordyn this angry once and that time she almost killed Josh. Of course Jenny was furious after that and they started fighting between the two girls and they brought attention to us so we had to move. Then it was quiet. Which was weird. Then I realized that they were waiting for me to answer.

'I love him.' I simply said. That got Brett going

'HOW CAN YOUSTILL LOVE HIM? HE HURT YOU SO MUCH A VERY BADLY. HE'S NOT RIGHT FOR YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT AT ALL BELLA? EDWARD ISN'TRIGHT FOR YOU! YOU SHOULD SERIOUSLY STAY AWAY FROM HIM!' I knew that the Cullens could hear him no matter how much they tried not to. I simply said,

'No, I refuse. I love him.'

'Well, then you leave us no choice,' Josh started.

'Josh no!' Jenny yelled. Josh ignored her and continued. But he was interrupted by Alice and Edward bursting into the room.

'Josh don't do this to us please! Think of Bella! Think of Edward and what it would do to the both of them! You said so yourself that she was like a zombie without him!' Alice pleaded. But he still continued.

'We're leaving.'


	8. Always remember, I LOVE YOU

Empty Promises, Broken

Empty Promises, Broken

Ch 8-Always remember, I LOVE YOU

Bella POV

I was numb. It was my human memories all over again. I know it was for him too. I sunk to the floor and crumpled up into a little ball right in front of their eyes. I was devastated. No actually I was so much more than that but there wasn't any words to describe how I felt at that point. Edward saw this and quickly swept me up into his arms. He tried to soothe me.

'Shhh, Bella, It's okay. It'll be alright.'

'How could you say that? Of course it won't be they're tearing us apart again!'

I could feel sudden anger boiling up inside of me.

'How could you guys do this to me? You're supposed to be helping me and help me get better not killing me! What kind of sick joke is this? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIENDS! Doesn't that mean anything anymore? Don't you understand at all? I LOVE EDWARD! Now let's get over it and MOVE ON! Jenny, Josh you have to understand, please. I mean seriously at first I know I objected to you two being together but then I saw how happy you two were together and I let you be. Can't you do that for me? Is this payback or something? Is that too much to ask? To let me be with Edward?'

I was dry sobbing at this point.

'Please? For me?' I added hoarsely. But they had no reply.

Finally Josh spoke up.

'Regardless, we're still leaving. I'm sorry Bella.'

'No you're not Josh.' I snapped putting as much venom as I could into my words.

'Besides I'm the leader so what I say goes.'

I knew it was pointless to point that out because we had rules. Majority rules but the leader had the final word. Unless the majority voted against what the leader wanted. In this case, I being the leader was ruled out. But I still tried. I thought of every excuse I could to stay here. Nothing came up. They want to tears us apart. I had never felt so betrayed in my entire life- existence at all.

I was shocked.

'Let's go Bella. We're moving today.' Brett said. But I didn't move. I just couldn't. Eventually he had to pick me up and carry me out of the Cullen's house. I could see that they all had faces of sadness as I went out of their house. The last faces I saw were Alice and Edward. Alice's face was sad and hurt. Edward's was hurt, sad and in pain.

Brett talked idly about things while he still had me over his shoulder and carrying me to the car. Jenny drove this time. I didn't even comment on her driving though. I didn't even answer Brett when he talked to me. I just looked out the window.

'It'll be okay Bella. We're going to live in Spain. We'll live in Segovia, Madrid, Seville, Toledo, Valencia, Cordoba, Barcelona, and Murcia you can pick. Where ever makes you happy! How's that sound?' Jordyn was speaking to me like I was a baby again.

It was annoying but I didn't do anything about it. I never answered. We got home. Apparently, everyone was already packed. Brett put me down hesitantly. He probably thought that I would run but I didn't. I just slunk like a doll. I guess in a way that's like how I was. A doll; lifeless and not entirely there. I'm nto sure how long I was there but this time Josh picked me up.

He took me to the car. I was acting like this for many reasons. Three main ones were I was too shocked and hurt to move, I wanted them to suffer on behalf of me, and I wanted to be left alone. Everyone was worried about the state I was in. 'You okay Bella?' Josh of all people asked me. I didn't answer but I just looked out the window. I could've sworn I saw Edward. I turned on my mind reading power and tried to talk to him.

'_Edward? You there?'_

'_Yes Bella, love I'm here. Are you okay?'_ he answered. I was about to say fine but I knew he saw me back at his house so I went with being honest.

'_No, I'm not. I'm sorry Edward.'_

'_It's okay love. It's not your fault.'_

'_Edward, stay with me please.'  
'I can stay with you until you're about 300 miles away from me.'_

'_Stay with me until then please.'_

'_Of course Bella.'_

We went like this for some time when I realized I was at the airport. Brett helped me walk up until the airplane terminal. I walked to my seat. I sat down and looked out the window.

'_Edward, I'm so scared. I don't want you to go.'_

'_Love, please don't be scared. I don't want you to go either but I guess you have to.'_ We kept talking until I realized we were nearing 300 miles because he was growing fainter and fainter away.

'I love you Isabella. I always will you have my heart with you take care of it. You have my cell number call me please. Oh and do try and keep yourself alive for me.'

_I love you too Edward. I promise I will call you if I can. I will come back when I can.' _ The last thing I heard from him was a dry sob and;

'_I love you my Bella.'_

'_I love you too my Edward.'_

Then it cut off. I never thought I would feel this way again but there IT was. Loneliness. I never felt this alone in a while but I was. Yea sure before I had my friends but now they betrayed me. They're dead to me and I'm dead to the rest of the world. But now I felt more alone than I ever had in my life. I was totally, truly and completely alone. But for how long I don't know.


	9. Music is LOVE

Empty Promises, Broken

Empty Promises, Broken

Ch 9-Music is LOVE

Bella POV

This was the one time I wish I could cry and sleep. By now my eyes were a deep blue. Blue for sadness, no one sat next to me thankfully but they sat across the aisle from me. None of them dared to speak to me.

They probably though that this was temporary. I had my iPod on and I was listening to my music. An Evanescence song came on. It was one of my favorites and it matched my mood.

I tried to kill the pain,  
But only brought more.  
(So much more)  
I'm dying,  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal.

I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved ?  
Am I too lost ?  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

Do you remember me ?  
Lost for so long.  
Will you be on the other side ?  
Will you forgive me ?

I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.

Am I too lost to be saved ?  
Am I too lost ?

My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

(Return to me salvation)  
(I want to DIE!)

My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

My wounds cry for the grave.  
My soul cries, for deliverance.  
Will I be denied ?  
Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide.

I zoned out once again just to block out all the pain I felt. I felt numb the way I liked it at times like these. I stared out my window. About an hour later the attendant asking me if I wanted something to drink shook me out of my trance and I politely said no and paid attention to the music playing again.

_Are you there?_

_Are you watching me?_

_As I lie here on this floor._

You say you feel as I do

_You say you're here every moment._

Will you stay? Stay until the darkness leaves. Stay here with me. I know you're busy I know I'm just one But you might be the only one who sees me

_The only one to save me_

_Why is it_ so hard?

Why can't you just take me?

_I don't have much to go on_

_Before I fade completely_

Can you feel how cold I am?

_Do you cry as I do?_

_Are you lonely up there all by yourself?_

_Like I have felt all my life._

_The only one to save me._

How are you so strong?

_What's it like to feel so free?_

_Your heart is really something_

Your love, a complete mystery to meAre you there?

_Are you watching me?_

_As I lie here on this floor._

_Do you cry, cry with me?_

_Cry with me tonight._

_Are you there?_

_Are you watching me?'_

Again I went back into my trance for which I was grateful for again. It was for another hour I think. At least that's what it felt like but it was actually five minutes. I was taken out of my trance this time because someone tripped, fell and started to bleed. She reminded me of my human self. I went back to my music hoping to get some relief with it and found another one of my all time favorite songs. It was AFI.

This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promised to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naive,  
I promise you a heart you promised to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

I had another zone out. I got to the state where I was happiest when I felt like this so I was glad. The music just helped me achieve the state of semi consciousness. But I was still unbelievably upset. I still think it's my fault, even if Edward thinks otherwise. It really was my fault. I was trying to take my mind off Edward now so that state I was in wasn't safe any longer so I listened to what was on my iPod. It was an interesting song, Angels by Within Temptation

Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

Chorus:  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intensions  
Your feelings for me

Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

Chorus

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life

The smile when you tore me apart

Chorus:  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

I remembered this song. I got this when he first got me the iPod. He knew I wouldn't receive it so he filled it up with music and gave it to me for Christmas. But I actually accepted it. I love music and grew very attached to my iPod. It was blue of course.

It was basically my whole life other than Edward. When he wasn't around music helped me feel better. This wasn't fair! I finally get to be with Edward and my family makes us move. I hate my family for this. Just then the plane started to descend. Was it two days already?

I didn't even notice the time change. The plane came to a complete stop and the lights turned on and everyone got up and stretched. My family stood up and I lagged behind as we got off the plane.

'_bBella?/b'_ I heard well thought a voice call me. For a moment it sounded like Edward but it was Brett. I looked up and he was staring at me.

'What?' I asked.

'Are you okay?' I was getting annoyed but I answered the question anyways.

'Yea I'm fine.' I sounded dead though.

'You sure? Your eyes are black.'

'Yea, I'm sure don't worry.'

He still looked worried. So I forced a smile. That seemed to convince him because he looked away and started walking through the terminal with everyone else. I was at the front, which bothered me a lot.

Did they not trust me or something? Did they think that I would try and go back or something? I think it was both. Just then my phone rang.

'Hello?' I asked.

'Bella?'


	10. AN!

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Umm well this is not a story but ya know this is a announcement. I have a collab with twilightlover1417 on here and our story is called Dancing With Fate.

/s/4618317/1/DancingWithFate

copy and past the address to umm read the story so yea have plz comment on it!!


	11. Volterra Vision

**A/N: so yea.... umm DON'T HURT ME!!! hee hee... i finally updated for once... hee hee i rock! umm, yea nvm... this is what happens when i update at 3 in the morning XD I SAW TWILIGHT! it was awesome!!!**

**well the reason i haven't updated??? i've been having problems at home and with ex boyfriend and with friends and with life and general and i'm still surpirsed that i'm even alive still... don't let that dampen your mood though!!! go on and enjoy!!!**

Empty Promises, Broken

Ch 10- Volterra Vision

Bella POV

'Who is this? I asked, wondering how they knew my name. How did you get this number?'

'Bella, it's me.'

'Edward?' I asked. I mentally slapped myself. My family's heads all shot up in unison. I should've known better than that to say it out loud and that slow.

'I don't think I'm allowed to you.' I could hear the pain etched in my voice that I tried to keep out. I knew he could hear it too.

'Don't worry love, we'll find a way to talk to each other.'

'You think so?'

'Yes I do.'

'Okay, when I figure something out I'll tell you.' I was speaking fast now.

I learned that trick from the Cullens while I was still human. How I remembered it all this time I don't know. It was definitely a very good technique and it came in handy at times like these.

My family didn't know how and they didn't understand which is weird for vampires but I guess that I was always fit for weird people seeing that I'm weird too. I mean I fell in love with a vampire right?

'Okay.' He replied after a bit. I wonder what he was thinking… I shook my head I have to stop daydreaming at times like these I could get caught talking to Edward.

'Alright well I gotta go so I'll talk to you later and if I act like weird and stuff and call you like Fred or something, go along with it.'

'But you're always weird so how will I know if your seriously weird or just normal weird?' he asked mockingly.

'Not funny. You know what I mean.'

'Sorry, yes I know what you mean.'

'So, bye Edward. I love you.'

'I love you Bella. Always. Never forget that.'

'As long as you don't forget that I love you always too.'

And with that, I hung up. I already missed him and the place where my dead heart was ached a little more as I felt a tug in that area.

'What the hell was that?!' asked an irritated Brett.

'What was what?' I decided to play stupid.

'You know well what.' He continued.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'The way you were talking on the phone. That's what.' Josh jumped in.

'More importantly, WHO was that?' Jordyn asked.

'What is it interrogate Bella day?'

'Just answer the question Bella!' asked an annoyed Jenny.

'Fine, it was-'

_I had a vision. It was of Edward and me. Next to him was his family. I wasn't sure if they were mine considering the circumstances. But next to me was mine. I looked around and I saw that we were in Volterra, Italy and that's when I saw Aro and the some of the Volturi guard in front of us. I don't know what happened but I knew it was bad. I was very confused then I heard people talking._

'_So do you accept the invitation?' who was Aro talking to and what about? But then I heard Edward and myself answer._

'_Yes, I do.'_

'_So do I.'_

'_Well, this is just fantastic! Edward and Bella will make a beautiful addition to our family.' Aro said happily._

'_Under certain conditions.' I heard Edward say. His tone scared me. It sounded cold, lifeless. The way it did when he left the first time. I shuddered. _

'_Firstly, we stick to our diet. Secondly, Bella and I stay together at all times and we share our own room. Thirdly, we may leave at any time to visit our families. And fourthly, after five years of service we may leave if we chose to.'_

' _My my my, don't we have many demands? And only five years? That's a shame. But I guess so. Alright then you have my word.' Aro replied. Edward nodded in reply._

Then as sudden as I went into my vision I came back.

'Bella?'

'What jenny?'

'Are you okay?' she asked uncertainly.

'Yes, I had a vision that's all.' Of course at this everyone got scared.

'So what was it?' josh asked as casual as possible.

'Nothing.' I answered automatically.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes I' sure.' I said now a little irritated. I walked ahead of everyone else trying to keep my composure.

Now I really needed to talk to Edward. Which brought on another problem. How was I going to talk to him without my family finding out cuz obviously I wasn't allowed to speak to him. But I think what scared me the most was what decision was made to cause that vision to happen? And more importantly, WHO made it? I decided that I needed to know and fast.

* * *

**A/N:ohh i sense some foreshadowing don't you?**

**I WONT UPDATE AGAIIN UNLESS I GET MORE REVIEWS SO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!! OR ELSE YOLU WON'T GET ANOTHER CHAPPIE FOR A LOOOOOOONNNNNGGGG TIME!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**yes i know i'm evil what else is new???**

**oh and if your looking for books to read i recommend**

**Poison Ink by Christopher Golden, Poison by Chris Wooding, Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist by Rachel Cohn and David Levithan, Gothic by M. T. Anderson, Caitlín R. Kiernan, Garth Nix, Celia Rees, Janni Lee Simner, and Barry Yourgrau and Joan Aiken, Neil Gaiman, Gregory Maguire, and Vivian Vande Velde(it's a group of short stories by ten different authors) , Oh My Goth by Gena Showalter, and finally Flipped by Wendelin Van Draanen**

**REMEMBER; REVIEW OR NO CHAPPIE!!!!**

**you know you love me;**

**xoxo,**

**VampireGirl a.k.a Alice or Aria or Adri (too many nicknames!!)**

* * *


	12. The Decision

**

* * *

**

A/N: OMG! IS ADRI ACTUALLY UPDATING HER STORY?!?!? why yes, yes i am! haa haa sorry it took so long but to tell u the the truth i started a new fanfic and ive been busy with other thing *big innocent smile* well anyways imma go ahead and introduce the chappie!!!!!!

* * *

Empty Promises, Broken

Ch 11- The Decision

Bella POV

Weeks passed. Which turned into months. Months turned into a year and before I knew it; it was January 1, 2058. Wow, I haven't talked to Edward in a year, I bet he's worried sick by now. But I still hadn't figured out how I was going to talk to him without my family finding out.

I sat there for a while, at least I think it was a while just thinking. Finally I decided that I would call him as someone different and I decided between the two names Kevin and Michael. Michael reminded me of Mike Newton so I went with Kevin. Besides Kevin sounded more…Spanish. But I'd also need a whole back story on him just in case my coven decided to check him out. I'd have to talk to Jasper about that…

But first, I should probably call him. I dialed his number.

'Hello?' the voice on the other line sounded lifeless. I was about to hang up. This couldn't be MY Edward could it? But I wouldn't exactly put it past him so I went on.

'Edward? Is that you?'

'Bella?' his voice started to come to life as he said my name.

'Yes, it's me.'

'OH THANK GOD! I was soo worried! Why didn't you call me back? It been a year.' He sounded a little mad, sad, irritated and cranky. I wondered if he had hunted.

'Edward? When was the last time you hunted.'

'Since you left.' He answered sheepishly.

'EDWARD! Go hunt when I get off the phone! And sorry I've been thinking.'

He knew what I was talking about. So very casually he asked;

'so what's my name?'

'Kevin.'

'hmm, interesting…'

'what is?'

'oh, nothing. I was thinking this time.' He answered. He sounded like he was hiding something. I decided I'll ask him later.

'anyways, tell me, what is up?' I asked in mock cheeriness. He laughed at that and answered in the same way.

'oh nothing at all except-.' I wasn't really paying attention because I was listening to see or hear is anybody would come through my door.

'isn't that great?' he seemed genuinely happy.

'YEA! CAN'T WAIT!' I said in mock enthusiasm.

' well gotta go, love.' He said quieter.

' it's okay. I have things to so as well.' I replied.

' bye, Kevin.'

'bye, Bella.'

'I love you.'

'I love you so dearly too.'

When I hung up I tried to so desperately figure out what he was so excited about. But I couldn't figure it out. I even tried my visions but nothing worked so I thought of the next best thing. I would call and ask. But I couldn't call Edward. Eh had to hunt. Besides I needed to talk to another Cullen anyways. So I dialed.

* * *

**OMGGG WHAT WAS EDWARD TALKING ABOUT?!?!? WILL WE EVER FIND OUT??!?! yes as a matter of fact we will...OMG i need to stop talking to myself... BANANAS!!!! XD**

**NEXT CHAPTERS IN EDDIE POV!!!!!! im not good at it so it will be pretty short!!!!**

**you know you love me,**

**x.o.x.o.**

**VampireGrl a.k.a. Azrael**


	13. MAURICE!

**A/N: OMG I UPDATED AGAIN!!! don't get used to it! last update for another couple months most likely...hopefully if ur lucky ill finish chappie 13 haa haa its halfway done though!!! anyways ON WITH THE STORY! and yea btw IT IS EDWARD'S POV!!! thats why it's soo short! i suck at writing Edward's POV! **

* * *

Empty Promises, Broken

Ch 12- MAURICE!

Edward POV

I just got off the phone with Bella. And she told me my name. Kevin, didn't we used to know someone in school with that name? It's really a shame that we have to keep our love a secret though.

Oh well, anyways I was really happy that we were moving to Spain. I would finally be with my Bella at last and I will make sure that nothing will ever separate us ever again. But she did seem kind of distracted while I was talking to her.

I'll just have to talk to her tomorrow. "Edward, start packing or I'll tell Bella about a stuffed banana named Maurice whom you have in your closet!" It was true. I did have a stuffed banana named Maurice in my closet. Damn Emmett and his Christmas shopping.

He gave it to me for Christmas of '03 because he thought I was too lonely so I'd at least have something to practice making out on. Of course I was furious when he said this and I pushed him through the living room wall. To say Esme wasn't pleased is and understatement.

But of course, I didn't want Bella to know that so I got to packing very quickly before Alice could even pick up the phone. "Yea, fine okay? I will." I told her. "Good and you'll need this." She walked in and tossed me a black bag, which I packed along with my other things. This bag would come in handy if need be. But hopefully I wouldn't need it.

I would hopefully only use it in a dire emergency. And maybe nothing would actually happen. I mean it's not like we were going to Italy or something. It was just Spain. What was the worst that could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**A/N: so how was it?!?! at leats now we know what Edward's good news was... hmmm, who is this Kevin guy of which we speak of???well technically hes one of my friends but that not the point!.... oh please people DONT ASK ABOUT MAURICE THE BANANA!!!!!! blame it on AMANDA and our temporary insanity and our awesome random convos.... btw i reli do HAVE a stuffed banana named maurice....so does amanda...i made them....we have an entire family pretty much...we have abnout 5 each XDDD anyways well yea **

**you know you love me,xoxo**

**VampireGrl aka Azrael**


	14. AN that is very important

Okay so, I know you've been waiting months and months for an update…probably a year or so now actually….first of all id like to apologize cuz life got hectic and yea distracting and well I was in the hospital for a few days this week…now as for this story it is on a shorter HIATUS than FiD because of the circumstances of that story. I will finish this one first though!

ADRI

bleh you have no idea how upset i am at everything right now

i will be back...if i have anyone still watching me that is...


End file.
